Rikopin
Rikopin is an Elf Swashbuckler-Chef and a member of Dread Pack. Like the rest of her guildmates, her character was fleshed out in the anime and was used as demonstrations for exposition throughout the first season. Appearance Rikopin is lithe and slender in build with dark skin and red hair in a pixie cut except for a long ponytail extending from the base of her skull. She has elf ears pierced with golden skull earrings, wears a reddish-pink outfit that exposes her shoulders and midriff, purple fingergless gloves, and knee-length boots with a pouch strapped to her right leg. In battle, she wields a pair of chakram-like blades. Personality Like the rest of her guild, Rikopin was originally cruel and lowdown, as she engaged in Player Killing other Players to take their Items, and was even low enough to PK new players, like Touya and Minori. She was arrogant and impulsive, underestimating Shiroe and Naotsugu, leading her to be beaten badly enough that she ran away. After the discovery of food preparation with real taste, and the founding of the Round Table Alliance, Rikopin and her guild changed for the better, and started working their own food and toy stand, and during the Libra Festival they sincerely apologized (a little excessivly) to Touya and Minor for their past actions against them and gave them a bag of their homemade toys. Synopsis The Catastrophe arc After being trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale, Rikopin forms a party with Stroganopp, Smash, Katsuomaru and two others. After some time, the group decides to ambush other players for items and money.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 1: The Apocalypse Among their victims were Minori and Touya.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 8: Villain in Glasses At one time, the group ambushes an Enchanter named Shiroe and a Guardian named Naotsugu. Confident with their ability to win, the group engages the duo in battle. While Smash and Katsuomaru fights Naotsugu, Rikopin charges at Shiroe but is unable to approach due to Shiroe's Astral Bind. Smash orders her to change with him but the two are caught in Naotsugu's Anchor Howl alongside Katsuomaru. Forced to attack, the trio focuses their attacks on Naotsugu instead. Shiroe then casts a Thorn Bind Hostage spell on Katsuomaru, leading to his defeat. Shiroe then reveals that he had cast an Astral Hypnos spell on Stroganopp, resulting in his inability to heal his party. Realizing the Shiroe is the problem, Rikopin charges at him, momentarily forgetting that Naotsugu's Anchor Howl is still in effect. This mistake leads to her being attacked by Naotsugu. Injured and realizing that her party is losing, Rikopin retreats, leaving Smash to fight by himself.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 2: The Battle of Loka Round Table Alliance arc Rikopin later reunited with the party and had a hard time coping with the social divide between guilds, as they were denied access to hunting grounds or even PK anyone in powerful guilds' zones, leaving her in depression.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 6, Determination When the Crescent Moon Alliance first opens its stand and invites people to try it out, Smash agrees to get a Crescent Burger ... for Rikopin, much to her annoyance. When she gets it, she eyes it warily before taking a bite out of it. To the shock of everyone else, she continues eating it with vigor, finishing the entire burger before announcing that "it tastes like a real burger!" This causes Akiba to be thrown in an huge uproar as everyone rushed to get food from Crescent Moon, finally getting to taste real food.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 7: Crescent Moon Rikopin and her companions witnessed the event when leaders of the major guilds gather at the Guild Building for the Round Table Conference.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 9: Round Table Conference Rikopin attended a huge celebration thrown by the Round Table Alliance, trying to have a huge plate of delicious meat for herself from Smash.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 10: Grab it in Your Hand Soon after Akiba's revitalization, Rikopin and her friends set up a ramen stand where she cooked delicious meals after mastering her Chef subclass. Equipment Although none of Rikopin's equipment is named, she uses two chakram-like weapons in battle. Trivia *Rikopin shares a Japanese voice actress with Ashlynn and Ukiyo. *In the light novel, Dread Pack didn't seem to have any female members (none of the members are given names, and the ones seen in the illustration fighting Naotsugu all appear to be male). References Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Dread Pack Members Category:Elf